User talk:Hexagonathings
'Hexagonathings' Talk Page' Name Change Please can anyone rename me from hexgamingpostedit to Hexagonathings please? :Please refer to this article. [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::SUCCESS! :::thanks for helping me! :::Hexagonathings (talk) 08:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings Idea What if we could make a fake user for the characters? e.g.: (on pit's page) "For more infomation, visit Pit's userpage" (on palutana's page) For more infomation, visit palutena's userpage :What sort of information would be put in those user pages if the articles already serve as sources for as much information about them as possible? [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::good point. i just find it esier to explain stuff in an informal manner... :::like: "hi i'm pit. i live in skyworld and my interests are... i dont like veggies..." etc, etc. :::(this whole idea of editing wikia is my idea of making my english better. you guys helped a lot!) :::Hexagonathings (talk) 08:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings Re: Sorry It's all right. I have school, too, but I will be checking this wiki as often as possible. Can you show me an example of what the hologram of her would look like if you were to edit it in that way? I'd like to compare before making any actual changes. Hero King Marth (talk) 01:04, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : Umm.. errr... yeah, but not at the moment. The times that i can access my computer AND have some free time is very limited and unpredictable. Even if i can access it, it is probably for homework. I'll do it, it's just that i don't know when. Hope you understand. : (I am very busy at the moment and this is just a quick sneak. no one knows i am on divinpedia Shhhh...) : ::Yes, I understand. Just take it easy and do what you need to do; don't worry about concerning yourself with Divinipedia unless you have time. Hero King Marth (talk) 19:51, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok. How do i show you? :::Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 03:21, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::You can just upload the picture to this wiki. If you can just go to the general photos section of this wiki and upload one there, I can go take a look at it and see if I like it. Alternatively, you can upload it on an external site and post the link here. Hero King Marth (talk) 04:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ok. Take a look. :::::http://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-01-31_at_8.29.33_pm.png :::::The Image has a description. Please read it for more info. :::::(sorry if that sounded rude...) :::::Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 09:52, January 31, 2015 (UTC)Hexgamingpostedit ::::::By the way, I added your picture to the background, while I edited in Pit, but I was wondering if the background is having display issues for you? It is for me, but I know it depends on the screen. For example, Roy's background display is completely fine. Hero King Marth (talk) 22:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Errr long reply. :::::::it's not a safe condition... i'll reply and edit more when i am not sneaking... :::::::it's going to be an unexpected time so i don't know when i can reply. see you some... time... later.? ::::::: ::::::::I see. It's fine. Never mind about the background; I managed to fix it. [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 00:59, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Palutena's resolution doesn't seem to be all that bad on my screen, but if you could, it wouldn't hurt if the image of her was a bit larger. Also, I think she needs to be a bit clearer, and, yes, I would love it if she glowed more, too. What I noticed when I was editing Pit into the picture was the difference between his very clear image and Palutena's fairly faded-out image. I think what was wrong is that Palutena's outline looks a bit more pixelated than Pit's. Could you fix that as well? And show me the final copy when you're done. Unfortunately, I didn't save my last work, so if I have to edit Pit and some of the clouds in again, I would have to do it from scratch, but, oh, well, it was my fault that I didn't keep the Photoshop file. =___=; [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 06:56, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry (Background Developing) The talk is becoming too edgy so i made a new topic. Palutena is pixelated because the original picture is very small compared to the whole picture, so i had to make her a lot bigger. also, could you give me the updated psd file (if you have it) it just would be esier for me to edit, and you don't need to re-edit as well. Knowing the required size for the backgroung would be nice, scince the curent image is oversized, thus making the pictures resolution a that little but more pixelated. so, in summery, *Send an attatchment with your upgaded image (if possible) *Find the minimum image size of the picture in pixels. (1024 x 1024, for example) this will make it esier for me to make a better image. as you can see in my profile, i use a retina screen. it has a resolution of 227 pixels per inch. if this techical stuff confuses you, feel free to ask for defenitions. Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 09:00, February 6, 2015 (UTC)Hexgamingpostedit :Yes, I figured that her original picture was small. I don't have the original PSD file because I was an idiot and didn't figure that I should keep a copy of it just in case I needed to edit something until right after I closed the program. -.- I tried saving the background image I have now as a PSD file if that would be OK enough, but I couldn't seem to upload it to any upload sites that I'm a member of (Dropbox and Mediafire); they both keep failing for some reason. So I can only link you the background image instead, if that's OK. The size I have for this image is 2000 x 1125 because when I put it as the background in the theme designer, it has to be at least 2000 pixels in order to have the "No Split" option to prevent the background from splitting vertically down the center. Oh, and it's OK if I have to end up starting from scratch if what I've provided doesn't help. I don't think it should take that long now that I know what I'm supposed to do with the image (like what I want to edit in or change). [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::ok the background has nearly been refined. i'll upload it tomorrow. ::there is more to come, but it is late. i need to go. i'll probably be back tomorrow. ::Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 19:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC)hexgamingpostedit ::::https://www.dropbox.com/sh/qswiyoer4akzgfp/AABK1rKga4Sein-pu7C_967Ga?dl=0 :::The photoshop file has multiple backgrounds to choose from. Backgrounds i have taken myself are highlited red, while the backgrounds from kid icarus are orange. :::I can consider it done, but there are more backgrounds that i can add if you want. You can also chuck in your own if you don't like them. :::Palutena's glow is x2'ed, but i had to tone down the opacity to make it look like a hologram. :::If you want me to add or edit anythyng, feel free to ask me. ::: ::::My bad, I realized my mistake last time--I meant that the image had to be at least 2000 pixels (since I was writing it late at night, I was probably too tired to notice). But I see that you're still on top of things, so it's all good. Anyway, I actually like the background we have right now (the blue sky one), and Roy does, too, so I'll choose that one still. I'll go upload it right now, thanks. [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 00:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Looks pretty good! on photoshop, Pit looked a little pixelated, but it's ok on Divinipedia. i cant see them. :::::Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 04:46, February 8, 2015 (UTC)hexgamingpostedit :::::Oh right, i forgot. i was gonna add the power of flight to pit's wings. :::::Is it just me or is the image a little bit off center... i dont know... :::::Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 04:48, February 8, 2015 (UTC)hexgamingpostedit :::::Can you please add the sparkles to Pit's wings? after that i'm sure it'll be done... (if i dont get anymore bright ideas) :::::i suggest you keep the photoshop file or we make a shared folder on dropbox. :::::See you soon! (next week most likeley) :::::Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 10:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC)hexgamingpostedit ::::::The image doesn't look off-center to me. Also, I think it's smarter that you add the Power of Flight effect, since you seem to know what you're doing. To be honest, I'm not completely experienced with Photoshop. I hardly use it. Oh, and don't worry; I still have the PSD file saved to my computer. If or when you edit the sparkles to his wings, you can send me the new PSD files if you'd like. [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::hergh it's gonna be hard... i haven't quite figured it out yet... it just doesn't look the same... ::::::::i added the glow, but the sparkles are not there yet. what do you think of the glow? ::::::::(it's there but it's hard to see. (enble the black background and disable palutena for more contrast.)) :::::::: ::::::::Hexagonathings (talk) 09:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings :::::::: Graphics is it possible to make the background scroll half or one quarter of the distance scrolled by the user when they scroll? This will make a nice 3D effect to this wiki. example: http://supercell.com/en/games/ (this is ScrollSpeed x2) :It might be possible, but I'm not sure. If it is, most likely it can be achieved through working with the wiki's CSS, but I don't know the coding for it if it does exist. It's not possible to do it through the basic theme designer; that's for certain. [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC)